1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a military wireless communication terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying combat information and for measuring the vital signs of soldiers carrying the communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Soldiers can now wear bulletproof helmets having sensor tags that allow for allied forces to identify each other and to distinguish enemy forces. This equipment for detecting friend or foe can actually be mounted on a rifle. Such technologies have been developed in response to appeals for new battlefield technology by the military. In general, the military is looking for technology to increase the capabilities and self-reliance of smaller fighting units as well as to gain an edge on the battlefield.
Portable wireless communication terminals enhance the effectiveness of fighting units, especially if carried by each individual. Since such wireless communication terminals can be used to trace the location of the soldiers, an overall strategy can be constantly monitored while maintaining the flexibility to change tactics. If the location information of enemy forces as well as the location information of allied forces are available by using portable wireless communication terminals, the allied forces will have a better chance of victory since the allied forces will have a more complete battlefield picture upon which to make decisions. For this reason, there is a need for the development of a military wireless communication terminal, which is capable of receiving location information of both the enemy and allied forces located around a soldier carrying the military wireless communication terminal.